<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Have This Dance? by thriftysteps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373437">Can I Have This Dance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps'>thriftysteps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warm-ups [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Romantic Fluff, Weddings, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonnello and Lal Mirch's first meeting was a little unexpected, but it brought them together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colonnello/Lal Mirch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warm-ups [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I Have This Dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to Main Titles by Rachel Portman, John Lenehan, and David Snell while writing this, if you want to take a listen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time they danced together was during their middle school cultural festival. One of the classrooms had reserved a large open space in the courtyard and decided to do a dancing competition. Teams had to be formed in groups of two and the prize was a free meal plan for a month in the school cafeteria. </p><p>Colonello, at the time, had been experiencing financial troubles with his family, so that prize was almost a god-sent. He had asked the first person he saw to join him, they’d never met before, didn’t know each others’ names.</p><p>“Excuse me, can I have this dance?”</p><p>He looked so nervous, yet so excited. Lal Mirch could see the determination in his eyes, though whether he was determined to dance with her or determined for some other reason, she didn’t know. Somewhere on his face, she saw a challenge, and she wasn’t one to back down. She took his extended hand and they signed up for the competition together. </p><p>The music was almost exclusively slow dances, probably meant to embarrass the kids from dancing for too long, but Colonello held her hand tight, and she, in turn, didn’t even try to let go.</p><p>After winning the competition, Lal Mirch left while Colonello collected the prize. She really hadn’t expected him to chase after her and offer his gratitude in the form of a flower. She didn’t know where he’d gotten it, or what it meant—this exchange—but she took it and left after dismissing his thanks. </p><p>From then on, every time he saw her at school he would wave and run up to her.</p><p>They continued talking to each other and within a few weeks, it felt like they’d been a part of each others’ lives since the start. They were nearly inseparable after that.</p><p>They went to the same high school, then the same college, and when Colonello told her he would be joining the military, she decided to join as well. </p><p>And now, nearly twenty years after they first met, and six years after they started dating, they are dancing together, once again, for what must have been the millionth time.</p><p>This time it was at a wedding ceremony. She was dressed in white and he wore the same suit he’d worn on their first date. </p><p>In the middle of the crowd, hands in an unrelenting hold, they danced almost exactly as they had the first time all those years ago. </p><p>Thinking of this, Colonello began to tear up. He didn’t think that dance would be a defining moment in his life, nor did he think that it would lead to him being the happiest he’d ever been in that one moment. </p><p>Lal Mirch, released his shoulder to swipe at the tears, holding his cheek in the process.</p><p>She kissed him, then, their movements halted and the sound drowning out behind their love for each other. </p><p>This kiss was more tender than the one at the altar. It spoke of the rest of their lives and Colonello—wrecked as he was by the thought of spending the rest of his life with her—affirmed her unspoken thoughts with the light pressure of his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I watched a video on writing exercises (essentially warm-ups for creative writing) and thought that I should start doing them. This is the result of a 15-minute auditory warm-up. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed it!! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>